


Hidden

by DaFishi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fluff, Genderbending, Male Astrid Hofferson, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The dragons do leave for the hidden world but take the Berkians with them. They didn’t want to live without their riders and knew that they would be in danger too. People would capture and torture them to find where the dragons went. A look into how life would be for the power couple of Berk. Genderbend, with Male Astrid and Female Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Gender bend for Hiccstrid is always to damn cute so I’d decided to try.

“Where’s Helena?” Asher yells from Stormfly’s back.

“She’s with Ruffnut. Her pregnancy hasn’t exactly been what you call smooth sailing,” Snotlout yells back.

Asher glares. He turns Stormfly and goes to the healing hut.

Berk had grown during the 4 years spent in the Hidden World. They grew crops and cattle. They shared with the dragons, though the beasts were mindful of how much they ate to not start eating the humans. Asher had become Chief and Helena Chieftess. Valka was leading a life of retirement and Gobber had passed a few years back. Spiteout and Asher’s parents along with the rest of the riders' parents had also sadly passed. Ruffnut was the new healer since she had apprenticed with Gothi. Snotlout became general and Fishlegs was appointed as an advisor. Tuffnut was a wild card. He had basic knowledge on most things even though he appeared dumb.

Fishlegs had found Heather once more. She and her brother Dagur also came to the Hidden World, bringing Mala and the Defender of the Wing along with Atali and the Wingmaidens. They all grew together in peace with the dragons.

Fishlegs and Heather were married with a 1 year old girl named Thyra. Snotlout and Ruffnut were in the courting phase while Eret and Tuffnut were still looking for love. Helena had fallen into a high risk pregnancy 5 months ago, forced to stop dragon riding for a while. 

Asher flew home and gently knocked down the door to his and Helena’s hut.

“Hey, princess,” Asher teased the woman.

Helena glared weakly back. “I’m not a princess, you imbecile. I’m a chieftess, get it right.”

“How are you though, really?” Asher asked, the smile slipping slightly from his face.

He moved closer to the bed, gently lifting the frail pregnant brunette and lay in the bed next to her.

Helena sighed and curled up into the broad mass of muscles known as his husband.

“Fine. Ruffnut said-” Helena starts to be interrupted by the said woman.

“He’ll be fine. Toothless and his little friend can visit and all that jazz but no riding. Dragon or dick,” Ruffnut said, redirecting her pointed gaze towards Asher.

Toothless croons from the back giving Asher a heart-attack. 

The Night Fury comes and gently lays his head on Helena’s stomach. He coos as he hears the heartbeat of the child in his rider’s stomach. Helena laughs, hand reaching out to pet Toothless then the Light Fury. 

Ruffnut quietly takes her leave to meet up with Snotlout. She took some random Nadder instead of waiting for Barf and Belch. It has become a common occurrence these days. Though most preferred their respective dragons, they were willing to temporarily ride on others.

Asher presses soft kisses all across the female Vikings face, eliciting a soft giggle from Helena.

“Hey, tiny. Since your momma’s a queen I guess you’ll be a princess. There are going to be so many dragons and people looking after you. I can’t wait to meet you,” Asher whispers on Helena’s stomach.

“I thought I was a princess too,” Helena says, smiling.

“You’re a queen. You always have been. Princess is just easier to say,” Asher jokes.

He presses a kiss to Helena’s stomach.

He’s rewarded with a small kick.

“I can’t wait to meet them either,” Helena says, a small smile on her face.

“Them?” Asher asked, stunned into stupidity.

“Yup!” Helena giggles. “It’s twins. Toothless proved it. I asked him how fast it’s heart was beating. Ruffnut said the pace was so fast the baby would have died unless Toothless was listening to 2 heartbeats.”

Asher grins, pulling his wife into a kiss.

“We owe a lot to that dragon,” Asher whispers.

“We do, don’t we?” Helena muses, looking out the window to see the ebony dragon flying with his mate, green eyes shining with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
